


ballerinas and babies

by dreaomega



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballerina Octavia, Domestic Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Fluff, Foster Care, Kid Fic, Parents Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, bellamy and clarke raise octavia, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaomega/pseuds/dreaomega
Summary: Octavia goes through many hardships in her life, but is a fierce and determined ballerina under the instruction of Madame Indra. Clarke and Bellamy raise her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another excuse to write fluff. also, bellamy is supposed to be 10 years older than O. sorry this is so shitty, i literally just sat down, wrote all of it, and then got super excited and posted it without editing or anything.

Octavia started dancing when she was three years old.

It wasn’t cheap, and there were several months that they almost couldn’t make the payments. But, Aurora Blake was nothing if not persistent, so she spent days and nights working several jobs so they would have enough to pay for Octavia’s classes. Octavia loved dancing. She would bounce out the door holding her little bag, and Bellamy spent the rest of his childhood and teenage years pulling Tavia’s hair up into the perfect ballet bun and learning to sew so he could fix rips in her costumes. 

When she was four years old, their mother died. Octavia found her. Bellamy’s world felt like it was collapsing around him, so he clutched Octavia in his arms, and moved on together. He took care of them for about six months before they were taken into the system. There were plans of separating them, but both Blake kids became hurricanes when any social worker tried to rip them apart. Bellamy was kicked out of nine group homes, and Octavia fought her way out of seven foster families’ homes. No matter what the social workers tried, the siblings raised all hell until they were back together.

When she was seven years old, someone out there sent her and her brother an angel from heaven. Jake Griffin was a godsend. “I’ll take them. Both of them.” So, they were ushered into his large house and spent the next three years living under his care. They considered him as their father, when they got a phone call on a Thursday that Jake Griffin had been killed in a car accident, their hearts ached again at yet another funeral. His daughter Clarke came over and picked them up. She was Bellamy’s age, and she was so nice.

Clarke helped Octavia pack her bag, being friendly and enthusiastic, while Bellamy watched in the corner, eyes trained on this new blonde tornado that was helping them. In about three days, Bellamy decided Clarke was okay. They became fast friends. Clarke was the best. 

Clarke came quickly and became a part of the family even quicker. A year after Jake’s death, Octavia got invited to a prestigious ballet program in California, so Bellamy packed up their stuff and got ready to move them across the country. Clarke came over the same day they were leaving, and saw them sitting in Bellamy’s beaten up truck, about to go. She ran over.

“Where are you going?” She asked quickly, afraid they would leave her alone. The Blake siblings were the only family Clarke had, after Jake died and she found out her mother Abby was responsible for his death. “California.” Bellamy shrugged, like it wasn’t a big deal. Clarke pressed her lips into a thin line, and then opened the passenger door.

“Scoot over, O.” Clarke said, and Octavia obeyed. Clarke climbed into the truck, buckled her seatbelt, and looked over at Bellamy. He was staring at her, and she raised her eyebrows at him. “Drive.” She ordered.

“What are you doing, Clarke?” Bell asked, and Clarke turned back to him. “Going with you.” She said, because of course. Like moving from Virginia to California wasn’t a big deal.

So, they left. Clarke left everything behind, didn’t even bother to pack, just called one of her friends, Roan, a week after they left, and asked him to go get some of her small belongings and ship them to her. With Clarke’s inheritance, they bought a three-bedroom apartment in Mount Weather, California, and Octavia joined the program. Bell and Clarke got jobs, and they all three worked hard to take care of each other, live comfortably, and keep Octavia in the program. 

Octavia made so many friends in the program. Her little eleven-year-old firecracker personality attracted many other kids, and she became Madame Indra’s favorite student quickly. Bellamy and Clarke become Dance Moms for everyone, and they take more care of the kids on the competition team than their own parents do. Octavia’s best friends are Monty and Jasper, and they spend many, many Saturday’s in the Blake-Griffin household. Even Bellamy and Clarke make dance friends. Clarke becomes very close with one of the choreographers, Raven Reyes, and Bellamy sparks a friendship with Kyle Wick, a costume designer. Octavia likes them too, and she considers them family.

“When are you gonna make a move, big bro?” Octavia asks one day. She’s thirteen now, and her teenage snarkiness is coming in hot. “What are you talking about?” He asks, not bothering to look up from the book he’s reading. O is sitting on the floor with Monty and Jasper, playing video games, but Tavia stopped to talk to her brother. Jasper and Monty burst out laughing at Bell’s answer immediately, not looking up from the game. 

“You’re totally in love with Clarke, Bell.” The three giggle, and Bellamy chokes on his coffee. “How do you three know anything about that?” He asks, incredulously, and they laugh again. Jasper starts impersonating Bellamy’s “Clarke-you’re-so-beautiful-I-love-you” face at Monty and the kids are cackling now, rolling around in the floor trying to catch their breath. Bellamy glowers at them, and barks to mind their own business. 

Bellamy kisses Clarke on a Sunday, and they’re dating by the next day. Octavia gags and drags Harper out of the room with her, and they go upstairs and play. It’s gross, but also adorable, and long awaited. Octavia pretends to think it’s gross, but really, she’s just thrilled that Bell found happiness after working his entire life to make her happy.  
Their wedding is on a Saturday, two years after they began dating, and Octavia whoops and hollers when Clarke comes down the aisle, looking absolutely breathtaking. All of their “family” is in attendance- Raven, Wick, Monty, Jasper, Murphy, and Luna- and Octavia stands proudly next to the couple. Clarke chose her as her Maid of Honor, and Bellamy chose her as his Best Woman, so Octavia is playing both roles. Monty and Jasper are the flower girls, and it makes Octavia giggle to see them skipping and throwing flowers. The wedding is small but quaint, and Bell and Clarke are beaming and laughing as Bellamy throws Octavia over his shoulder and hauling her down the aisle, with an arm around Clarke’s waist. 

They move into a better house when she’s fifteen, and then Octavia gets a letter in the mail. She sees who it’s from, and runs screeching into the house, halting to a stop in the kitchen, basically throwing the envelope at Bellamy. Clarke comes running, thinking someone got hurt, but stays to see the letter. Bellamy rips it open excitedly and reads it aloud.

“Mr. and Mrs. Blake, your daughter Octavia has been formally invited to be a Principal Dancer at the Royal Polis Ballet in Polis, California. We would be honored to have her, and hope you will consider this offer diligently and get back to us with haste.” He reads, eyes sparkling. He finishes reading, and Octavia screams again, jumping on her brother. She hugs him tight, and then reaches behind her and yanks Clarke into the hug, wrapping herself around her two favorite people. “I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT!” She shrieks, tears flowing freely. “You did it O! I’m so proud of you, holy shit.” Bellamy says back, and scoops his girls up into his arms, holding them both off the ground, hugging tight. 

“Okay, O, as happy as I am for you, you have dance in an hour. You better go get ready.” Clarke says, and Octavia screams again, and sprints upstairs to get ready. Forty-five minutes later, she bounces back down the stairs with her bag thrown over her shoulder, hair up. They pile into the car and drive to the studio. Octavia is out of the car as soon as Bellamy slows down enough that she can get out without hurting herself. 

She throws the door of the Dance Lounge open, and hollers at her friends. “Guess who got invited to the Royal Polis Ballet? Me bitches!” She announces, and the room erupts into shrieks of excitement for their friend. The next months are a blur, Octavia is at the studio every waking hour that she’s not at school, which means Bellamy is also there, and he sews and bedazzles and primps for his baby sister. Finally, the time is come, and Octavia is ready.

She is ushered into the whirl of movement at the prestigious ballet, and Bellamy follows suit. He is thrown into the storm of professional ballet performances, and he gets a lot of shit from the moms about their past and O’s upbringing. Octavia meets new people, her favorite being a boy three years older than her named Lincoln Westwood. The night of the ballet, everybody is running on high adrenaline, and you could feel the nerves vibrating in the room.  
Octavia performs flawlessly, because of course she does, and Bellamy nearly has a heart attack every time Lincoln and O do a complex lift. Clarke is there though, and lays a hand on his arm when he tenses, and he relaxes back into his seat.

All of their little family is there, and when the performance is over and the dancers bow, Raven, Bellamy, and Clarke stand up and cheer as loud as they can. Bellamy turns into one of “those moms” and as soon as Octavia lands a perfect leap, he turns to the closest stranger and gushes. “That’s my baby sister.” He exclaims every time, and Clarke laughs quietly.

They meet Octavia backstage afterward, and she runs to them and latches onto her family. Wick hands her a bouquet of roses, and Bellamy just starts talking about how beautiful her technique was. They go out to dinner to celebrate, and Octavia picks her favorite restaurant, and everyone is happy. When they get home, though, is when everyone is the happiest.

“I’ve got a surprise for you, O.” Bellamy says excitedly, and pulls out a rather large jewelry box. He hands it to her, and she opens it immediately. Inside, is four beautiful necklaces. Two of them have rings hanging on them, and she can see the rings have two birthstones in them. She looks back up at Bellamy, eyes wide, and he nods. They had given her Aurora and Jake’s rings, with their birthstone in them. The other two are a replica of Bellamy and Clarke’s rings, with their birthstones in them too. Octavia cries, but Clarke holds her, petting her hair and hushing her, before saying that there’s another surprise. Octavia’s head shoots up, and she stares at them.

Slowly, Clarke pulls out a box, and hands it to her. Octavia opens it, and starts crying again. There’s a little photo from an ultrasound, with a small little shoe inside, a ribbon tied around it. The ribbon is pink, and says “It’s a girl!” on it, and Octavia stares wide eyed up at her parental figures. They’re smiling, and Octavia jumps up and grabs Clarke in a hug.

“This is perfect. I’m so happy. Thank you, guys. Holy SHIT there’s a baby in there? No way. When’s the due date? Do you have names picked out yet? Can I help pick the name? I’m gonna be the best aunt ever.” She rambles, and Bell laughs and hushes her. “Yes, there’s a baby in there. Due date is August 10, we haven’t picked out names, yes you can help. Of course, you can help.” He gushes at her, and she squeals and hugs them.

Saffron Aurora Blake is born on August 7, and Octavia is, indeed, the best aunt ever. She starts teaching Saf to dance, even if she’s a little uncoordinated, as soon as she can walk. Octavia starts her own dance studio when she’s 21, and marries Lincoln. And when Saf is three, Bellamy signs her up for ballet in O’s studio.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos! they fuel every writer. if you liked it, tell me. if you didn't like it, tell me (nicely). let me know what i can improve on. i'm still learning and growing; be gentle.


End file.
